


Vaniglia e cioccolato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Kids, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges.Pairing: Draco/BlaisePlot: Hanno cinque anni e sperimentano il loro primo bacio innocente. O non troppo innocente.Lanciata da Roberta FanwriterOltre il titolo, la vera cosa dolce sono i piccoli Draco e il piccolo Blaise.





	Vaniglia e cioccolato

Vaniglia e cioccolato  
  
Draco incrociò le braccia, alzò il capo e raddrizzò la schiena.  
“Sei al cioccolato” dichiarò. Blaise sgranò gli occhi, arrossì e gli puntò il dito contro.  
“Se è così tu, sei alla vaniglia” ribatté. Il piccolo coetaneo saltellò sul posto e lo colpì alla spalla con una manata.  
“No, non è vero!” gridò. L’altro bambino lo spinse a sua volta.  
“Nemmeno quello che hai detto tu!” urlò.  
“Fammi provare” borbottò il Malfoy. Afferrò le spalle del moro e i suoi occhi azzurri si rifletterono in quelli neri dell’altro. Si piegò e leccò la guancia dell’altro, sollevò il labbro e arricciò il naso.  
“E’ vero, non lo sei” sussurrò. Sporse il labbro inferiore e gonfiò le guance. Zabini sorrise, si sporse con il capo e baciò l’altro sulle labbra. Draco arrossì, indietreggiò e si voltò.  
“Scemo” borbottò, le iridi gli divennero liquide e l’altro accentuò il sorriso.


End file.
